pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikachu
Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Pikachu is famous for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon. Over the past years, Pikachu has become so popular that it serves as the Pokémon franchise mascot. It is the Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Yellow. It is also known by the anime, where Ash Ketchum, the protagonist, owns a Pikachu. Biology Physiology Pikachu is a small, chubby, rodent-like Pokémon which is covered almost completely by yellow fur. It has long yellow ears that are tipped with black. A Pikachu's back has two brown stripes, and its large tail is notable for being shaped like a lightning bolt. On its cheeks are two circle-shaped red pouches used for storing electricity, they turn yellow and spark with electricity when its about to use an attack such as Thunderbolt. A female Pikachu looks almost exactly the same as a male, with the exception of her tail. A female Pikachu's tail is rounded at the end and has an inward dent, giving it the appearance of a heart. This, however, is only true in the Nintendo games. Throught most of the anime and in previous games, female and male Pikachu's look identical. Like Pichu, Pikachu store most of their electricity within the red areas of their cheeks. It can be seen with small surges of electric energy whenever a Pikachu gets protective, mad, etc. Special Abilities Pikachu's special ability is Static, which can cause paralysis in battle if hit by a physical move. In Pokémon Black and White's Dream World, the Trainer receives a Pikachu with the Lightningrod ability. It is the first member of the Pikachu-family Pokémon. Evolution Pikachu evolves into a Raichu by using a Thunder Stone. It evolves from Pichu when its happiness is maxed with the trainer in game. Game Info Pikachu is the most main character in the game PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. Game Locations |redblue=Viridian Forest, Power Plant |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Starter Pokémon, Trade |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Route 2 |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 2 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Safari Zone |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Safari Zone |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Viridian Forest (uncommon if chosen Charmander ) , Power Plant |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden |dprarity=Common |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 2, Viridian Forest |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Santalune Forest, Route 3 |xyrarity=Rare }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. |yellow=It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you. |gold=This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. |silver=It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. |crystal=When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks. |ruby=Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge. |sapphire=This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. |emerald=It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt. |firered=It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. |leafgreen=When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. |diamond=It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks. |pearl=If it looses crackling power from the electrical pouches on its cheeks, it is being wary. |platinum=Pikachu can differentiate between the electricity from the shock of a weakened companion as well as a healthy one. |heartgold=This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. |soulsilver=It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. |black=It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. |white=It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. |black 2=It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. |white 2=It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. |x=It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. |y=It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs.}} Learnset Leveling Generation V= |-| Generation IV= }} |Special|Cool|3}} |Status|Cute|2}} |Status|Cute|2}} |Status|Cool|2}} |Physical|Cool|2}} |Status|Cool|2}} |Physical|Tough|3}} |Special|Cool|2}} |Physical|Beauty|0}} |Status|Cool|2}} |Special|Cool|2}} |Status|Beauty|2}} |Special|Cool|2}} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Cool|4|0}} |Cute|2|0}} |Cute|2|0}} |Cool|2|1}} |Cool|3|0}} |Tough|2|1}} |Cool|4|0}} |Cool|3|0}} |Cool|2|2}} |Beauty|1|0}} }} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |title=Leveling}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} TM/HM Generation IV= }} |Physical|Tough|1 }} |Status|Smart|2 }} |Special|Smart|1 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Cute|0 }} |Status|Tough|2 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Special|Cool|2 }} |Special|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Smart|1 }} |Physical|Cool|3 }} |Status|Cool|2 }} |Special|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Smart|2 }} |Status|Cute|0 }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Tough|1 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Tough|2 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Cool|2 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Cute|3 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Special|Smart|2 }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Status|Smart|1 }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Physical|Tough|2 }} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Tough|3|0 }} |Smart|3|0 }} |Smart|3|0 }} |Beauty|1|0 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Tough|1|0 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Cool|1|4 }} |Cool|4|0 }} |Cool|2|2 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Smart|1|0 }} |Cool|1|4 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Smart|1|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Tough|2|1 }} |Beauty|3|0 }} |Tough|1|3 }} }} |-| Generation II= |gen=II}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |-| Generation I= |gen=I}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Tutoring Generation IV= }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Status|Smart|1 }} |Physical|Smart|3 }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Physical|Tough|2 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Special|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} }} |-| Generation II= }} }} Sprites |rbspr = Pikachu(RB)Sprite.png |yspr = Y 025 front.png |grnspr = Pikachu(Gr)Sprite.png |Iback = Pikachu(Gen.I)BackSprite.png |gldspr = Pikachu©Sprite.gif |slvspr = Pikachu(S)Sprite.png |cryspr = Pikachu©Sprite.gif |IIback = Pikachu(Gen.II)BackSprite.png |gldsprs = Spr_2c_025_s.gif |slvsprs = Pikachu(S)ShinySprite.png |crysprs = Spr_2c_025_s.gif |IIbacks = Pikachu(Gen.II)ShinyBackSprite.png |rbysapspr = Pikachu(RS)Sprite.png |emeraldspr = Spr_3e_025.gif |frlgspr = Spr 3e 025.gif |IIIback = Pikachu(Gen.III)BackSprite.png |rbysapsprs = Shiny(E)PikachuSprite.gif |emeraldsprs = Shiny(E)PikachuSprite.gif |frlgsprs = Shiny(E)PikachuSprite.gif |IIIbacks = Pikachu(Gen.III)ShinyBackSprite.png |dpspr = Pikachu(DP)SpriteMale.png |ptspr = Pikachu(P)SpriteMale.png |hgssspr = Pikachu(HGSS)SpriteMale.png |IVback = Pikachu(Gen.IV)BackSpriteMale.png |dpsprf = Pikachu(DP)SpriteFemale.png |ptsprf = Pikachu(P)SpriteFemale.png |hgsssprf = FemaleHGSSPikachu.png |IVbackf = Pikachu(Gen.IV)BackSpriteFemale.png |dpsprs = Pikachu(DP)ShinySpriteMale.png |ptsprs = Pikachu(P)ShinySpriteMale.png |hgsssprs = Pikachu(HGSS)ShinyMale.png |IVbacks = Pikachu(Gen.IV)ShinyBackSpriteMale.png |dpsprfs = Pikachu(DP)ShinySpriteFemale.png |ptsprfs = Pikachu(P)ShinySpriteFemale.png |hgsssprfs = HGSSPikachuFemaleShiny.png |IVbackfs = Pikachu(Gen.IV)ShinyBackSpriteFemale.png |bwspr = Pikachu BW.gif |bwsprs = Pikachu Shiny BW.png |Vback = Pikachu Back BW.gif |Vbacks = Pikachu Shiny Back BW.png |xyspr = Pikachu_XY.gif |xysprf = Pikachu-F_XY.gif }} Side Game Data |number=002 |pokemon=Pikachu |group=Electric |fieldmove=Recharge 3 |pokeassist=Recharge |entry=It attacks by blasting electricity from its body. |hp=645 |onsight=No reaction. }} Super Smash Bros. Pikachu has also appeared in all three Super Smash Bros. Series games. Pikachu is a very agile and mobile playable character. In Super Smash Bros., Pikachu was considered the strongest playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pikachu's Skull Bash move was introduced, and its Quick Attack ability was upgraded so that it did a small amount of damage to opponents. Pikachu has also once again appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character, with its exclusive attack Volt Tackle as its Final Smash. If you look at the hat Pikachu and you look at the shiny above and the hat, you would notice it's the Shiny Pikachu with Red's Japanese hat. Each of Pikachu's alternate forms in Brawl can be seen as a tribute to different Pokémon games; The blue goggles come from Pokémon Colosseum and the red hat comes from the Kanto region games while the green headband comes from Pokémon Emerald. Along with Mario, Link, and Kirby, Pikachu is a mascot for the Super Smash Bros. series. Appearances In the anime Pikachu is considered as the main Pokémon in anime as it is starter of Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum received Pikachu in Pokémon - I Choose You! and Ritchie owned a Pikachu named Sparky. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Red owns a Pikachu named "Pika" and Yellow also owns a Pikachu named "Chuchu". See also *Ash's Pikachu *Sparky *Ashachu *Pikachutwo (a clone) *Puka (Surfing Pikachu in the anime) *Pika (Red's Pikachu) *Chuchu (Yellow's Pikachu) Known Trainers with a Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Ritchie *Victor *Red (Adventures) (has a Pikachu named Pika) *Yellow (Adventures) (has a Pikachu that's called Chuchu and temporarily owned Pika) *Volkner (as a child in the anime) *Lt. Surge Trivia *Pikachu is the only starter in the canon RPG games that deviates from the usual -, -, and -typings. *Pikachu is the only Pokémon to have appeared in every episode, special, and movie in the series in some shape or form. *Though Pikachu isn't in the Unova Pokédex, an image of it can be found in a building in Castelia City before the National Pokédex is obtained, as well as on a billboard above the Castelia City Pokémon Center. There are also several Pikachu shaped hedges in Striaton City. Also, there is a giant Pikachu float next to the Nimbasa City Gym. This implies that many people in Unova know about Pikachu, despite not seeing one for themselves. *In the 2011 Guinness World Records Book: Gamers Edition, Pikachu placed 20th in the "Top 50 VideoGame Characters of All Time." *Pikachu has appeared on more merchandise than any other Pokémon, including the limited edition N64, Game Boy Color, DS and 3DS consoles. *In the game Pokemon Battle Revolution, Pikachu can use the HMs Surf and Fly. *In Pokémon X and Y, Ikue Ōtani provides the voice of Pikachu in the place of a cry. *Pikachu is the Japanese mascot for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Etymology *The name "Pikachu" is a portmanteau of the Japanese words "pikapika", an onomatopoeia for electric sparkling, and "chū", which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a mouse's squeak. It may also be based on the pika, a mouse-like animal more closely related to rabbits, but it's behavior (or more noticeably it's eating habits) resemble that of hamsters. *Though not the first Pokémon created, Pikachu was the first " -type" Pokémon created, conceived after the type was suggested to Sugimori and designed around the concept of electricity and the common symbol for lightning. Gallery Old pikachu.jpg|Pikachu's Generation I artwork. 025Pikachu_OS_anime.png 025Pikachu_OS_anime_2.png 025Pikachu_OS_anime_3.png 025Pikachu_OS_anime_4.png 025Pikachu_OS_anime_5.png 025Pikachu_OS_anime_6.png 025Pikachu_OS_anime_7.png 025Pikachu_OS_anime_8.png 025Pikachu_OS_anime_9.png 025Pikachu_OS_anime_10.png 025Pikachu_AG_anime.png 025Pikachu_AG_anime_2.png 025Pikachu_AG_anime_3.png 025Pikachu_AG_anime_4.png 025Pikachu_AG_anime_5.png 025Pikachu_Dream.png 025Pikachu_Dream_2.png 025Pikachu_Dream_3.png 025Pikachu-ranger.png Pikachu (Super Smash Bros. Artwork).png|Pikachu's artwork from Super Smash Bros. 025Pikachu_Brawl.png|Pikachu's artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 025Pikachu_SSB4.png|Pikachu's artwork from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / WiiU. 025Pikachu_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg 025Pikachu_Pokémon_Battle_Revolution.jpg 025Pikachu_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg|Pikachu's artwork from PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond 025Pikachu_Pokemon_Conquest.png ja:ピカチュウ Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon